


There She Appears

by gala_apples



Series: An Alphabet of Teen Wolf Crossovers [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Luna Lovegood startles Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There She Appears

**Author's Note:**

> The always a different sex tag refers to Luna/Rolf being a lesbian couple.
> 
> Written for day four of twfemslash: crossover

Yes, Kira gets up each morning with a Willow Rosenberg resolve face on. By the time she’s putting her breakfast dishes in the sink she’s feeling prepared to face the peril of the month, the new creature of the week, the drama of the day. Half the time that last one isn’t even supernatural, it’s just Finstock having a fit, or Liam and Mason’s sexual tension. She’s got some time to figure out how fit it on a college application in a way that won’t label her a PTSD riddled hypervigilant nutbag, but the truth is Beacon Hills taught her how to be prepared for anything.

But every rule has an exception to prove it. Or maybe it’s just that it’s before breakfast. Whatever the root reason, when Kira wakes up to a limb missing body in her room she doesn’t grab the katana, or scream for Mom, or reach for her phone as unobtrusively as possible to text for backup. She is _not prepared_.

“Hello,” the woman says, perfectly calm. She wobbles on her one leg -neither streaming blood nor neatly amputated and rounded, just somehow missing- and puts a hand against the wall as a counterbalance. “I don’t think this is where I’m meant to be. I was looking for a blatterced. Tiny, immune to lightning. Do you have one?”

Kira has no idea what that is. She reads comics and biographies, not bestiaries. The blonde should have come into Lydia’s room if she wanted information about a creature. But the woman is obviously British. Maybe she means her and it’s a lift/elevator thing? She is immune to all forms of electricity, after all.

“I’m a kitsune,” Kira offers. She’s not scared of being kidnapped. The woman might be able to teleport, but having one leg means she’s off balance and easily taken down in a fight.

The blond smiles. It’s the most drugged out smile Kira’s ever seen, and in New York she had a dealer friend. “I like foxes. Anthony’s Patronus was a fox.”

“Cool?”

“When they notice I left my leg behind, they’ll come to unsplinch me. You should leave before that or they’ll Obliviate you.”

Kira winces. She doesn't know what that is, but the root word oblivion doesn’t sound good. Worst case scenario this is the weirdest burglary ever, and an amputee steals her laptop before bailing out the window. Weighed against this being legit and a foreign body storming in to send witnesses into oblivion, she’ll take the woman’s word for it. Kira darts out of bed to grab clothing and closes the door behind her. She can get dressed in the hall, better than taking too long and missing her window of escape. The semi-nudity’s no big deal. It’s not like her parents didn’t wipe her ass when she was younger.

***

Kira jogs onto the field, Stiles dragging ass behind him. Sometimes she swears that he’s in lacrosse solely for the relationship with Finstock. He seems to dislike all aspects of the sport, to the point that he doesn’t practice and therefore doesn’t get minutes, but totally enjoys every second of Coach yelling at him.

They’re doing a set of sit-ups when a voice breaks the heavy breathing and quiet grumbling. “Look! An owl!”

“Greenberg! We do cross country in a woods. This cannot possibly be the first time you’ve seen an owl!”

Kira can’t help but snicker, at least until the owl dives at her. Then it’s less _lol scapegoat_ , more _holy crap, all the indie clothing with owl prints do not accurately portray the sharpness of it’s talons_.

Finstock sprints over and starts flailing a lacrosse stick at it. “Get away from my midfield!”

“Uh, guys?” Stiles mutters. “The thing tied to its leg is smoking.”

Before anyone else can do anything, Scott rips it off the owl’s leg. It’s not the best plan. Kira’s heard about the wolfsbane smoke that nearly killed him. But it’s not the worst either. Kira knows wolfsbane can’t hurt her. But she’s not sure if she’s safe from other smoking poisons. And if it’s a steam bomb, better Scott face the shrapnel than her, or Stiles, or like, Jeremy. If he has to face two bombs in two years he’s going to move to Canada, probably.

The moment the envelope is in Scott’s hand the owl dives at him, pecking and screeching. Scott ducks it and sprints halfway down the field before opening it.

Sound bursts out of it.

KIRA! DID YOU KNOW THAT EVEN THOUGH YOU’RE NOT A WITCH, AS A ALEPOUTHROPE YOU’RE AWARE ENOUGH OF THE WORLD THAT I CAN SEND THIS? OR AT LEAST PADMA SAYS I CAN, AND I DON’T CARE WHAT ELSE THE MINISTRY THINKS. 

GINNY THINKS IT’S RUDE TO SEND YOU A HOWLER WHEN I’M NOT CROSS, BUT I RECKON SHE GOT TOO MANY FROM MOLLY TO THINK OF THEM IN A GOOD WAY. I THINK EVERYONE DESERVES A SHOUT HELLO. A THANKS TOO. THANKS FOR NOT BECOMING UPSET WHEN MY LEG FELL OFF. I DON’T SEE WHY PEOPLE CARE ABOUT SPLINCHING, IT’S NOT LIKE YOUR EYEBALLS DON’T COME BACK TO YOU EVENTUALLY. 

THANKS AGAIN, AND DO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A COPY OF THE QUIBBLER.

A moment after it stops shouting, the letter bursts into flames. Across the field Scott lets out a little startled squeak before he covers his face so he doesn’t get an ember in the eye. Beside her all her teammates are tossing off theories, none of them actually asking her. She’s pretty sure the passive shunning isn’t because she’s a girl on a guy’s team, that it’s because she hangs with the bad kids; the kids who have been locked in insane asylums, the kids who have been arrested.

“Yukimura, what the hell was that? No. No, nevermind. You do know you’re getting as weird as Stilinski, right?”

Case in point.

Stiles doesn’t seem offended in the least. He actually grins at the slander. Kira thinks of it as the Stiles Stilinski contrariness at it’s best. He’s also unquenchably curious. “The hell was that?”

“I’ll explain after practice.” After all, she actually is here to practice.

***

Kira’s heart leaps in her chest when a vortex appears in her backyard. Her hands doesn’t let go of the watering can, but brandishes it, proof of how Beacon Hills has enured her to sudden violence. She calms moments later though, when she recognises the white-blonde hair. At least this time the woman has all her limbs. Possibly an extra. Kira’s not in a position to see if the boot she’s carrying has a foot.

“Nice boot?”

“It’s a portkey,” the woman explains. Or at least like she’s trying to explain, even though the word means nothing to Kira, and she sounds almost too hazy-minded to believe. “Don’t touch it unless you want to go to Edinburgh. Do you want to go to Edinburgh? They have Jobberknolls.”

“Not right now.”

“You never said if you wanted a Quibbler. My father’s answer to the lies peddled by the Daily Prophet, though I’m the primary writer now. It would be fantastic if you did. Rolf and I are trying to expand into America.”

So a magical tabloid, or something? Since the lacrosse incident Stiles has been researching foreign magic users, the kind that use animals to do their bidding. Turns out European witches are way different than the Deaton/Morell Druid type. Kira is literally interested in what she has to say and would subscribe to her newsletter, if only to collect them for Stiles’ birthday.

That being said, it’s not fair of the woman to put the lack of communication on her. “How was I supposed to let you know? I don’t even know your name!”

“Oh. Luna Lovegood. Loony Luna, some say, but not Harry, and when the saviour of the world is your friend what does Michael Corner matter?”

She’d think the woman insane -since when did the entire world need saving- except what does that matter? When she met everyone, Allison Scott and Stiles were hallucinating and losing time. And to anyone non-supernatural Lydia’s schizophrenic.

Instead of saying anything she might regret later Kira drags things back on track.“My friends want copies.”

“Do they? Oh, but are they muggle? The Ministry wouldn’t like that.”

Kira won’t let this be another case of incompatible terminology. “They’re werewolves. Lycanthropes. I know you know what that is, because you called me a fox-man. It took me forever trying to spell that phonetically on Google translate, by the way.”

“Interesting. I had a professor who was. He was very kind, and he gave us chocolate when we were scared. I also had a wolf, Fenrir Greyback, chase me down during the war with sinister intentions. Because of his Snatcher pack, I was imprisoned for weeks.”

Kira isn’t sure where to start unpacking that. She really, really wants to go with the war thing, because Luna doesn’t look the type to have been in Iraq, but considering Mom fought against the Mongols in the thirteenth century and now she’s a stay at home mom, maybe witches age slowly enough for radical personality changes too. The ‘we are chocolately werewolves, not kidnapping werewolves’ reassurance might be good too, if not entirely accurate.

“You want to sit down? We could talk awhile?”

“At least until six-o-clock. That’s when the smeglaxes come out.”

***

“This is really the first time you’ve used your fireplace?”

Kira was certain she was alone. She whirls around to scan the room even as she drops into a fighting stance.

“You’ve had it since I’ve met you.”

She tracks the voice to a floating head in the fireplace. Luna’s, because things can never not get weirder, it’s a fundamental fact about the universe.

“You do realise I live in California?”

“Where else would I look for a smeglax? But everyone loves a cozy fire. I set a spell so that it would let me know as soon as you used it. It’s taken forever.”

“Sorry? So, how are things? Working on another issue?” Kira’s not sure how much of the magazine she can believe, but she does like getting them. If nothing else, the fantastical gif set advertisements are fascinating. Nosebleed Nougats seem like the perfect thing to get out of Chemistry class. According to Stiles she knows nothing and can’t complain because she wasn’t around for the reign of Harris, but she still hates it.

“I’ve completed three articles!” 

Luna’s head turns and she mutters something Kira doesn’t quite hear over dropping to sit on the floor for comfort’s sake. Now that she’s over the shock, this seems essentially like wizard Skype, which means settling in. Then another face blooms in the flame.

“This is Rolf.”

Kira recognises the name twice over. She contributes to the Quibbler, byline there multiple times an issue. She’s also Luna’s fiance, and Kira knows all sorts of things about her from the owl mail she gets. Thanks to a judicious application of nicknames over pronouns it took Kira half a dozen letters to place Rolf as a woman. There’s never been a photo in the Quibbler, but since she looks the same in the fire as Luna, Kira has to assume pale and blonde.

“So we asked in our latest letter, but international owl post takes so long, even with the portkey stop over in Boston. How do you and Scott feel about open relationships?”

Rolf’s accent is so thick that it takes Kira a second to parse the words, and even then they don’t make sense. “I don’t understand.”

“We have one, of course. You’d be surprised to know how many species realise monogamy is a load of bollocks. And Luna’s grown quite partial to you. BUt it’s a question of your and Scott’s relationship, of course.”

“I. Um. I’d need to talk to him about it.” 

The right answer would be no, Kira knows. The answer society would expect. The thing is, society doesn’t expect her to live past a thousand, if things go well. Kira hasn’t asked how many men her mom has loved over the centuries, but she’s sure it must be dozens. A cycle of monogamy until your lover dies in your arms sounds painful. Why not create a different set of ties, if her lover of the time is okay with it? If Scott specifically is okay with it. And it’s not like she’s heterosexual.

“Of course, of course. Now tell us, have you seen any fantastical beasts for us to come find?”

***

Luna arrives by portkey, a empty egg carton this time. She also arrives nude.

Kirs was going to be cool. It’s not like she’s a blushing virgin, in any sense of the word, with any gender. Just because she’s changing the paradigm of her relationship in practice now, not a theoretical conversation, just because she’s sleeping with an older woman doesn’t mean she couldn’t try for cool. Like Lydia said, vixen. But it’s impossible to remain cool in the face of Luna’s ample beauty. She’s stunning and Rolf is a lucky woman to look at her every night.

But of course Kira can’t say that. That would be too poetic. Instead what comes out is “you’re really naked.”

“Yes.” She frowns slightly before it bursts into a smile. “Would you like to have sex clothed? Or costumed? I could transfigure something.” 

Kira shakes her head. This already seems plenty exotic to her, they don’t need to be cheerleaders to make it interesting. “No, no. That would be bad. I just mean I should be naked too.”

LUna pulls the hairstick out of her loose bun. Kira’s too busy watching the loose curls tumble down her face to really register Luna pointing the hairstick at her, but it must be a wand because one second Kira’s in her normal multitude of layers and the next she’s as naked as Luna. Her first instinct is to cover her breasts and crotch, which is ridiculous given the circumstances.

Second instinct is to question it. “Did you disintegrate them?”

“Just banished them. They should be back in your closet. Do you have any ideas about what you want?”

“No?”

Luna reaches out and strokes a hand down her ribcage. “You still lie, even though you spend all your time with werewolves? That’s very persistent.”

“I just.” Kira blushes. “I think I kinda like the worldly older woman thing? So, uh, if you want to be all competent or forceful at me, you can?”

Luna laughs. “I can do that.” Her voice changes from whispy to almost stern. “Get on the bed.”

Kira gets on the bed.


End file.
